Un Alchimiste à Mystic Falls
by Lilisu
Summary: Et si, au lieu du ventre de Gluttony, c'était dans un autre monde qu'Edward , Envy et Lin était projetés? Et si Envy se mettait à changer au contact des habitants de ce monde?Terminé.
1. Chapter 1

Un alchimiste à Mystic Falls.

_Et si, au lieu de l'estomac de Gluttony, c'était dans un autre monde qu'Edward, Lin et Envy avaient été projetés ? Et si ils y avaient rencontré de drôles de personnes ? Et si Envy, obligé de protéger Ed, se mettait brusquement à changer au contact de ces personnes ? _

_Avis à tous ceux qui veulent voir Kol en format lavette transie d'amour pour...devinez qui... !_

Mystic Falls

L'œil dans l'estomac de Gluttony s'exorbita et Edward, Lin et Envy se sentirent partir en morceaux, emportés dans un tourbillon parfois lumineux, parfois sombre. La chute continuait sans qu'ils en voient la fin, quand une lueur plus importante que les autres les aspira, interrompant la descente. Ils reprirent conscience sur un sol meuble, parsemé de feuilles mortes et dont sortaient des arbres squelettiques.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? demanda Ed, traduisant leur pensée commune. Hé ! Envy ? On est où, là ?

-J'en sais rien. Normalement, on devrait être dans un monde sans vie, pourtant des arbres poussent... Gluttony est une tentative ratée de Père pour créer la Porte de la Vérité. On n'était pas censés atterrir ici !

-Tout ça parce que ton Père s'amuse à bidouiller des trucs qui le dépassent...grommela Ed.

-Il faut qu'on trouve quelqu'un, dit Lin sans se départir de son calme.

-Pour peu que cet endroit soit habité... ronchonna Edward en croisant les bras.

-Il y a une route là-bas, indiqua Envy. Il y a des humains ici.

-Bon, on n'a plus qu'à la suivre, on finira bien par arriver quelque part...

Et ils se mirent en chemin, tout en se lançant des regards méfiants. Au bout d'un moment, Ed péta un fusible.

-J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi tu nous suis, Envy ?!

-Parce que s'il t'arrive malheur, Père me tuera !

-C'est pas une raison ! En plus, on n'est même pas sûrs de retourner chez nous un jour !

-Tu crois que ça me plait de te suivre ?

-Hé ! Calmez-vous !les disputa Lin. Le plus important, dans ce genre de situation, c'est de serrer coudes ! Envy a essayé de tuer moi, ce n'est pas pour ça que je me dispute avec lui ! Allez ! Faites la paix !

-Oh, ça va, le bridé ! On n'est pas des gosses de maternelle ! le houspilla l'homonculus.

Et ils continuèrent leur avancée.

-Une maison ! s'exclama Edward au bout d'un ou deux kilomètres.

-T'appelle ça une maison ? C'est pas plutôt un manoir ou un truc de ce genre ?

-On s'en fout, on va voir.

Ils arrivèrent devant une gigantesque pension de briques rouges avec une bonne dizaine de fenêtres rien que sur la façade et quelques arbres sur le devant. L'architecture présentait un angle obtus qui leur donnait l'impression que la maison allait se refermer sur eux.

-Chouette baraque ! siffla Ed.

-Le palais de l'Empereur, à Xing, est bien plus...

-Oh, ça va ! l'interrompirent-ils en cœur.

Ed se dévoua pour sonner.

Immédiatement, la porte vitrée s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux bleus et à la silhouette avantageuse. Même Envy dut reconnaître qu'il n'était pas mal.

-Ouais ? fit l'inconnu, brisant la magie de l'instant. _(Devinez qui c'est !)_

-Heu...bredouilla Edward. Nous...nous sommes perdus et on se demandait si vous pouviez nous dire où nous nous trouvons... ?

Le garçon eut un petit sourire moqueur et détailla leurs drôles de vêtements.

-He bien...Bienvenue à Mystic Falls ! s'exclama-t-il en ricanant.

-Mystic quoi ? demanda Envy, qui se tenait à l'arrière.

-Dites donc, vous venez d'où ? questionna le type en regardant les fringues moulantes d'Envy. T'es un mec ou bien... ?

-Ouais, j'suis un mec ! tempêta l'homonculus. Ça te pose un problème ?

-Non, non, je me demandais juste comment tu as fait pour trouver une jupette dans le rayon « hommes »...

-Tu me cherches, sale humain de mes deux ?

-Humain ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

Une jolie brune venait d'arriver derrière le jeune homme. Elle était très mince, avait les cheveux raides, les yeux chocolat et était habillée assez simplement avec un T-shirt à longues manches et un pantalon.

-Damon, qui sont ces gens ?

-Des crétins qui se sont perdus...

-Mais...ils sont blessés ! On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça !

Elle venait de voir leurs écorchures et le pansement sur le front d'Edward.

Avec un soupir, Damon s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Il les dévisagea attentivement alors qu'ils passaient le pas de la porte, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle leur saute au visage.

Quand ils furent tous à l'intérieur, dans un élégant vestibule, le dénommé Damon eut l'air à la fois soulagé et déçu.

-Je m'appelle Elena Gilbert, expliqua la jeune fille en soignant les coupures d'Edward.

-Je suis Edward Elric, et voici Lin Yao et Envy.

-Drôles de noms, commenta Damon.

-On t'a demandé le tien ?! assena Envy.

-Je me nomme Damon Salvatore, et vous êtes dans ma maison, alors à ta place, le palmier, je tiendrais ma langue.

-Palmier... ?! siffla Envy tout bas. Mais il n'ajouta rien et ne frappa personne, ce qui constituait un immense effort de sa part.

-Et d'où venez-vous ? demanda poliment Elena.

-C'est...un peu compliqué...commença Ed.

-Dis toujours, insista Damon. Et explique-nous aussi pourquoi tout à l'heure le transsexuel, là, Envy, a parlé des humains comme si vous n'en étiez pas.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le transsexuel ?!

Edward tressaillit. S'ils révélaient qui ils étaient, ils risquaient d'être pris pour des tarés.

-Quant à vous, renchérit Lin, vous m'expliquerez pourquoi cette maison sent le sang et la mort.

Elena frissonna.

-C'est-à-dire...

-Que c'est à vous de répondre en premier, les petits gars ! ordonna Damon en se servant ce qui semblait être du whisky.

-Nous venons d'un autre monde, lâcha Edward. Vous n'allez sûrement pas nous croire, mais c'est ainsi. Et il n'y a qu'Envy qui ne soit pas humain. C'est un homonculus.

-Un quoi ?

-Un homonculus. C'est-à-dire un humain créé artificiellement.

-Et il n'est pas humain ?

-En partie. Lin est un prince et je suis alchimiste.

-Prince de quoi ?

-De Xing. Dans notre monde.

-Et toi, tu es alchimiste ?

-En effet. Je peux changer une chose en une autre. Cependant, il faut que ce soit une chose de valeur équivalente, sinon, ça ne marche pas. C'est la loi.

-Cool. Tu nous montre ? demanda Damon.

Ed claqua des mains en priant pour que son pouvoir fonctionne et les plaqua sur une table basse. Il y eut un flash bleu et le meuble de bois s'était changé en cheval à bascules.

-Impressionnant, dit Elena d'un air ébahi.

-Une seconde, a fait Damon. Il y a eu un bruit bizarre...

Il attrapa la main d'Ed et retroussa sa manche droite, révélant son automail.

-Mon Dieu... ! fit Elena, une main sur la bouche. C'est ton...vrai bras ?

-Heu, oui. J'ai perdu le bras et la jambe pendant la guerre civile de mon pays. Mon amie Winry les a remplacés par des prothèses. On appelle ça des automails.

-Ca doit être cool pour nager, lâcha Damon avec un air blasé.

-A mon tour de faire mon intéressant ! s'écria Envy.

Il y eut un deuxième flash, rouge cette fois, et à la place de l'homonculus apparut Elena, une main sur la hanche et un sourire ravageur. Damon avala bruyamment sa salive devant la robe de cocktail décolletée qu'elle portait.

-Wouaaah ! fit la vraie Elena, émerveillé, quoiqu'un peu effrayée.

-Wouaaah ! fit Envy en imitant sa voix à la perfection.

-Chouette ! dit Damon.

Envy reprit son apparence normale.

-A votre tour, de dire vérité ! fit Lin en écorchant sa grammaire.

-OK, dit Elena. Vous êtes tombés dans une ville pleine à craquer de vampires, de loups-garous, de sorcières et d'hybrides.

-Tu oublies les docteurs psychopathes, les doubles Petrova et les chasseurs de monstres.

-Heu, oui...

-Hybrides ? s'étonna Edward.

-De vampires et de loups-garous. Au début, il n'y en avait qu'un, mais il a trouvé le moyen de se multiplier. Grâce au sang d'Elena, qui est le double Petrova.

-Un double quoi ?

-Un genre d'être surnaturel qui appartient à la lignée des Petrova. C'est la seule personne capable de donner la vie à des hybrides et de briser la malédiction du premier hybride, qui est ce qu'on appelle dans les films, le « méchant », persifla Damon. A ce propos, je suis un vampire.

-Comme ceux qui sucent le sang des gens ?

-Ouais.

Les trois Amestris se reculèrent en même temps.

-Je ne mords que les méchants, ne vous en faites pas ! (Enfin, c'est pas vrai, mais bon) À moins, bien sûr, que vous n'en soyez ? Vous êtes avec Klaus ?

-Je ne suis avec personne ! dit Envy avec colère. Mon seul maître est dans notre monde, pas ici !

-Et qui est ce Klaus ?demanda Ed.

-L'hybride dont on parlait tout à l'heure. Le méchant.

-En quoi est-il mauvais ?

-Il tue, manipule, vole, trahit, asservit...sans remord.

-Mais n'est-ce pas ce que font les vampires en général ? objecta Edward avec sa logique habituelle.

Elena échangea un regard gêné avec Damon.

-Je suppose que si, mais Klaus est vraiment un monstre.

-Pas plus qu'un vampire normal, j'imagine. Il a sûrement tué ou fait du mal à une personne qui vous est chère, non ?

-Il a tué ma tante, à cause de lui mes parents sont morts, il m'a enlevé mon petit ami, qui est aussi le frère de Damon, a tué ses propres frères et sœurs, a assassiné son père et sa mère, il a tenté de s'en prendre à mon petit frère...énuméra Elena.

-Et a fait d'autres choses réjouissantes dans le même genre, termina le vampire.

-C'est drôle, on dirait le paternel d'Envy, ironisa Edward. Il est tout aussi cinglé.

-Alors, pourquoi vous traînez ensemble ? demanda Elena.

-C'est une longue histoire... Disons que son père a besoin de moi vivant et que comme Envy est à ses basques, il se croit obligé de me suivre pour me protéger. Pas que ça m'enchante, mais bon. Plus on est de fous, moins on pleure.

-Mais Envy aussi est psychopathe, termina Lin. Je suis sûr que Klaus plairait à lui.

-Tu parles bizarrement, remarqua Elena.

-Je viens de l'étranger. Je suis le douzième prince de Xing, et je recherche la pierre philosophale pour devenir Empereur à la mort de mon père.

-Ca existe vraiment ? Je croyais que c'était une légende ! dit Damon.

-Ben non, Envy en a une, c'est son cœur, en quelque sorte.

-Cool...

À cet instant, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et deux filles entrèrent. L'une avait le teint un peu foncé, les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs et regardait le monde avec amertume, tandis que la seconde avait le teint frais, les joues roses, les yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds et bouclés et rappelait Winry à Edward.

-Tiens ? On a de la visite ?gazouilla cette dernière avec entrain.

-Voilà Caroline Forbes et Bonnie Bennett, fit Elena en souriant. Ce sont mes deux meilleures amies. Caro est un vampire et Bonnie une sorcière. Les filles, je vous présente Edward, Lin et Envy.

La jeune femme se chargea de raconter les détails à ses amies.

-Voilà qui nous change des vampires et compagnie, plaisanta la sorcière, Bonnie. Les alchimistes sont un peu comme nous, non ?

-Ce que je fais, ce n'est pas de la magie ! se défendit Ed. C'est comme une science !

-Il fait des trucs très impressionnants ! dit Elena. Et lui, Envy, il peut se changer en ce qu'il veut ! Avec la voix et tout et tout ! Et Lin est un prince !

-Intéressant, ça ! fit Caroline en s'approchant du Xinois qui rougit un peu. Ça tombe bien, il y a un bal ce soir !

-Encore ? gémit Damon. À chaque fois, ça se termine par une tragédie !

-Je ne peux pas lui donner tort...renchérit Elena.

-Mais vous allez venir, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait dommage que vous ne veniez pas ! Il y aura tout le gratin de la ville !

-Et Klaus, grogna Damon.

-Oh, oubliez-le, celui-là ! se lamenta Caroline.

-On n'a rien à se mettre...avança Edward.

-Damon et Stefan vous prêteront des vêtements !

-Bien sûr ! fit le vampire en levant les yeux au ciel. Mon frérot va être super content !

-Rabat-joie ! lança la jeunes gens passèrent l'après-midi à se chercher des tenues correctes, puis vaquèrent à de diverses occupations. Caroline roucoula avec Lin, qui ne cessait de rougir et de manger tout en rigolant à ses blagues, Ed discuta longtemps magie avec Bonnie et Envy défia Damon en combat singulier avec Elena comme arbitre, ce qu'elle refusa tout net. Match nul.

Stefan ne se montra pas et, le soir tombant, ils se préparèrent pour le bal.

Caroline adopta une robe rouge en satin avec des chaussures à talons de la même couleur et coiffa ses cheveux en un chignon savament négligé. Bonnie avait une tenue vert olive, un peu plus sobre avec des chaussures noires et Elena s'habilla de bleu nuit avec des talons foncés.

Lin, Edward et Damon avaient tous le même costume, noir à cravate blanche sur une chemise noire pour le vampire, cravatte noire sur chemise blanche pour les deux autres. Envy, lui, refusa tout net de mettre un costume, et encore moins de rassembler ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Il se changea donc en fille tout en gardant ses caractéristiques habituelles, à savoir ses étonnants yeux mauves, ses longues mèches noires et sa pâleur excessive. Il se créa une robe blanche en dégradé de rouge vers le bas avec des chaussures noires et un collier ras-du-cou en velours noir. Le tout mettait admirablement ses formes artificielles en valeur.

Après quelques moqueries de la part de Damon, ils se mirent en route pour la soirée.


	2. Chapter 2

Kol

Vers vingt heures, les festivités commencèrent. La fête se déroulait dans une maison de maître à l'extérieur de la ville, à la lisière de la forêt. C'était une grande demeure blanche, de style victorien avec des balcons en fer forgé décorés de vrilles de métal, des fenêtres immenses et des volets noirs. Du lierre recouvrait la moitié de la façade, lui donnant un aspect féerique. À l'intérieur, deux grands escaliers menaient aux étages et descendaient en spirales jusque dans le salon. Le sol était en damier et scintillait de mille feux, à l'image des innombrables lustres de cristal. Des domestiques déambulaient, chargés de lourds plateaux débordants de victuailles.

-Hé ben ! s'extasia Edward. Même King Bradley n'a pas une aussi belle maison ! À qui appartient-elle ?

-Elle est à un bienfaiteur de la ville, mais j'ignore son nom, répondit Caroline, accrochée au bras de Lin.

-Bon, au cas où, je m'appelle Evy, c'est compris ? chuchota Envy à toute vitesse. Ça vient de « Evangeline », mais mes amis m'appellent ainsi !

-D'accord, chérie, ricana Damon.

-Toi, va te pieuter ! fit l'homonculus d'un air rageur.

-Et nous sommes des cousins éloignés de la famille Salvatore qui reviennent de Chine après que nos arrières grands parents y aient émigré, OK ? Comme ça, personne ne pourra rien dire, expliqua Ed. Et Lin est Chinois. Les sonorités du nom de son vrai pays sont à peu près pareilles.

-Et si on rencontre un vrai Chinois qui nous cause dans sa langue maternelle ?

-On lui dit qu'on n'a appris que l'anglais !

-Ok !

Le briefing terminé, les couples se séparèrent. Bonnie n'avait pas quitté Ed, car ils s'intéressaient à leur art respectif, à savoir la magie et l'alchimie. Damon dansait avec Elena, qui semblait attendre quelqu'un. Lin et Caroline se gavaient de canapés. Envy agitait furieusement son éventail en gardant un œil sur le blondinet. Au milieu de la foule se trouvaient Klaus et Kol, les deux Originels. Le premier lorgnait Caroline, qui riait aux éclats avec son cavalier, tandis que le deuxième s'ennuyait ferme, n'ayant personne en vue. Le regard de Kol tomba soudain sur une magnifique brune en blanc et rouge, seule dans un coin et qui semblait presque aussi bougonne que lui. Il s'approcha, tout sourire, dans le but de séduire la jeune fille et remarqua la couleur de ses yeux, un mauve améthyste irréel qui fit battre son cœur de sadique.

-Bonsoir, susurra-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait charmeur.

D'habitude, toutes les femmes tombaient devant son sourire ravageur.

Pas celle-là.

-S'lut, grommela l'homonculus.

_Si il me demande de sortir avec lui, je l'étrangle._

Un peu désarçonné par cet accueil, le vampire revint à la charge sans se douter qu'il faisait des avances à un garçon.

-Je suis Kol Mikaelson, enchanté. C'est la première fois que je vous vois, vous venez d'arriver ? Sinon, je me souviendrais de votre beauté...

Envy lâcha un soupir discret.

-Mikaelson ? Comme ce type, là, ...Klaus ?

-C'est mon frère.

_Un vampire, donc._

La brune (?) lui adressa un délicieux sourire et vomit intérieurement.

-Je vois, vous êtes donc un vampire, vous aussi ? Je m'appelle Evangeline, mais tous mes amis me surnomment Evy.

-Vous êtes donc au courant de tout, ma chère Evy ?

L'homonculus remarqua que le vampire était directement passé au surnom.

-Je suis une cousine éloignée des Salvatore, je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans cette ville.

-Et pourtant vous êtes humaine.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Votre bracelet est imbibé de verveine, et les vampires détestent ça.

Envy songea à le lui faire avaler, mais parvint à surmonter son dégoût. C'est Elena qui le lui avait donné, ce bijou. Brave fille.

-Et si nous sortions ? Les balcons offrent une magnifique vue sur la ville, parait-il, proposa Kol.

_Bon, je sors avec, je le plaque vite fait et je rentre surveiller le Nabot. Et je lui plante un pieu dans le cœur si nécessaire. Juste au cas où. De toute façon, ce n'est pas ça qui le tuera, mais ça me fera du bien._

-Avec plaisir.

Le brun lui offrit son bras et l'entraîna à l'étage, sur la terrasse, sous les regards jaloux de l'assistance.

-Quelle nuit magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama Kol, sans doute en pleine envolée lyrique.

-Heu, certes...

Le jeune homme se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle et enroula son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Vous n'avez pas froid ?

-Nan.

Surpris par le ton un peu rude de la jeune fille, Kol se reprit aussitôt.

-Où viviez-vous, avant ?

-Je vivais en ...commença Envy.

Puis il s'arrêta. Il avait oublié le nom du pays ! Il savait juste que ça sonnait comme Xing, mais le nom lui échappait...

-En ? l'encouragea Kol.

-...Xing, balbutia-t-elle, faute de mieux.

-La Chine ? Quand vous partez en voyage, vous n'y allez pas de main morte !

-Oui, c'est cela, la Chine...

Envy essuya mentalement la sueur de son front.

-Mes arrières grands parents ont émigré, et j'ai passé toute ma vie en Chine...

-J'ignorais que des Salvatore avaient été en Chine... pensa Kol tout haut.

-C'était un secret, parce qu'on...avait des soucis financiers, on a dû partir ! Enfin, mes ancêtres...

_Bon sang, je n'ai jamais eu autant de mal à mentir !_

-Quelle histoire passionnante !

Envy tressaillit, car il sentait que le vampire était tout, sauf sincère.

-Dites-moi, Evy, n'avez-vous jamais désiré devenir immortelle ? Rester belle à jamais ?

-Heu, non...

_Je le suis déjà, abruti ! Belle ET immortelle !_

-Je peux vous offrir la vie éternelle, si vous le désirez.

-Ah ? Et si je ne veux pas ?

-Vous êtes sérieuse ? Une femme telle que vous...le voudrait forcément.

Il empoigna Envy par les épaules et approcha ses lèvres de son cou.

-Mais non ! Je ne veux pas ! s'écria l'homonculus.

Le vampire la mordit et commença à aspirer son sang.

-Vous êtes délicieuse...mais vous avez un goût inhabituel...

_Normal, c'est « Pierre Philosophale numéro cinq », crétin de suceur de sang !_

-PUTAIN MAIS LACHE-MOI, CONNARD ! hurla-t-il avec sa voix normale, c'est-à-dire une voix d'homme.

D'une bourrade, il arracha Kol de son cou (avec une partie de sa gorge, ce qui lui fit lancer un minuscule « ouille ! »), lui décocha un coup de pied qui le fit passer de l'autre côté de la rambarde, c'est-à-dire dans le vide, et s'enfuit en courant pour cacher les éclairs de régénération. Le vampire, stupéfait, s'écrasa dans le jardin avec un bruit mat et commença à se poser des questions sur sa méthode de drague.

Envy courut aussi vite que sa robe le lui permettait et alla se jeter dans les bras d'Edward en faisant semblant de pleurer. Il sentit avec surprise le garçon lui rendre son étreinte et remarqua la présence d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Voyons, Evy, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ed d'une voix faussement inquiète.

-J'ai été attaquée par un vampire...pleurnicha-t-il en mettent son orgueil de côté.

-Lequel ?

-Kol Mikaelson.

-Je vais dire deux mots à mon frère dès que cette soirée sera terminée, dit l'homme qui se trouvait devant eux, un grand blond aux yeux clairs.

-Votre frère ? hoqueta Envy. Vous voulez dire que vous êtes Klaus ?

-En effet. Et vous devez être la sœur d'Edward, Evangeline ?

-Tout à fait...

-Vous n'êtes pas blessée ?

-Non... renifla Envy, toujours le nez dans la chemise du blondinet. Par contre, votre frangin va être un peu fâché, car je crois qu'il s'est fracassé le crâne dans le jardin...

_Bien fait pour sa gueule !_

-Il s'en remettra, mais ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une femme lui résiste...

-C'est qu'Evy n'est pas une femme...se moqua Edward, à vrai dire, j'ai l'impression que c'est un mec, quelquefois...

La fausse jeune fille assena un coup de poing à son pseudo frère et essuya ses larmes pour enfin regarder Klaus dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que des jolies filles, chez vous ? demanda Klaus sans vraiment s'adresser à eux.

_Note pour plus tard : avoir l'air moins canon..._

-C'est drôle, mais pour des frères et sœurs, vous ne vous ressemblez pas beaucoup...avança Niklaus.

-C'est que notre mère n'était pas très fidèle, répondit Envy férocement, je crois que c'est aussi le cas dans votre famille, non ?

Klaus pinça les lèvres, l'air mécontent.

-Notre vie privée ne vous concerne aucunement, Evangeline, gronda-t-il.

-Dans ce cas, la nôtre non plus. Oh ! Et vous direz à votre frangin que si il pose encore un croc sur moi ou mon frère, je le tue, c'est clair ? le menaça Envy, les yeux froids comme la glace.

-Essayez, ma chère, essayez.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, cher Niklaus !

Là-dessus, Kol arriva, l'air bouleversé. Il se posta aux côtés de son frère et dévisagea Envy avec un drôle d'air. On ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça. On aurait dit un mélange entre l'excitation et l'envie de meurtre.

-Ah ! Kol ! Je crois que tu dois t'excuser auprès de cette chère Evangeline, pas vrai ?! s'exclama Klaus, toute trace de colère ayant déserté son visage.

Ébahis, ils regardèrent Kol s'agenouiller devant la brune, lui prendre la main et s'excuser platement.

-Je crois que tu as une touche, _soeurette_, murmura Ed à l'oreille de l'homonculus.

-Va te gargariser avec du nettoyant pour chiottes, nabot ! Où est Bonnie ?

-Au buffet. Et je ne suis pas un nabot, palmier !

-Evangeline ! fit Kol.

-Heu, oui ?

-Comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner ?

-Ben, vous pourriez commencer par arrêter de baver sur ma main, je l'ai lavée avant de venir. Puis, vous pourriez quitter à jamais mon champ de vision, ça m'aiderait beaucoup.

Kol prit un air attristé et se releva. Mais il ne partit pas.

Au contraire. Il colla l'homonculus pendant toute la soirée. À un moment, excédé, celui-ci lui avoua qu'il était un garçon.

-Mais votre côté garçon manqué est ce qui m'attire le plus chez vous ! répondit Kol. Et votre entêtement ne fait qu'ajouter du défi dans notre relation ! Vous dansez ?

_Il a un don pour l'à-propos, je ne peux pas lui enlever ça..._

-Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais diiiiiire... ! gémit Envy, entraîné de force vers la piste de danse.

Damon rit beaucoup ce soir-là.

_Review ?_


	3. Chapter 3

Elena

Le lendemain matin, en ouvrant la porte de la pension où les Amestris avaient dormi, Damon eut la surprise de découvrir un bouquet de fleurs gargantuesque et adressé à Envy.

Tout sourire, il alla frapper à la porte de l'homonculus, qui faisait la grasse matinée, de retour dans son corps de mec.

-Quoi ? maugréa le jeune homme, mal réveillé.

Il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant l'énorme bouquet.

-Tu essayes de te faire pardonner ton impolitesse, Salvatore ? Ou alors tu te fous encore de moi ? J'aime pas les roses.

-Oh, elles ne sont pas de moi, mais de Kol, ricana le vampire.

-C'est une blague ?

-Non. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te trouve, mais on dirait qu'il a eu le coup de foudre quand tu lui as brisé tous les os. Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas remarqué que tu guérissais immédiatement, sinon,...

-C'est pas vrai...se lamentait Envy. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

-Tu t'es transformé en une putain de top model, répondit obligeamment Damon.

-Mauvais karma, commenta Ed avec un petit sourire en passant à côté d'eux.

Le vampire fourra les fleurs dans les bras de leur destinataire et s'en alla en sifflotant.

L'homonculus considéra les roses avec la tête de quelqu'un qui trouve un rasoir dans ses corn flakes.

-Un pieu ! Il me faut un pieu ! Ou alors du chloroforme ! Beaucoup de chloroforme ! Si j'avais su, je serais resté un mec !

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois qu'Envy se fut remis de l'affection envahissante de son admirateur, Bonnie arriva en trombe à la pension, suivie de près par Caroline.

-Elena a disparu ! annonça-t-elle.

-Quoi ?! lâcha Damon, complètement retourné.

-Ce matin, je lui ai téléphoné plusieurs fois, mais elle n'a pas répondu. Je suis passée chez elle, mais Alaric m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis hier soir et qu'il croyait qu'elle était ici !

-Encore un coup de Klaus ?! Il commence vraiment à me faire chier, celui-là !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il l'aurait enlevée...objecta Caroline. Il a juste besoin d'elle vivante, il a dit qu'il allait la laisser vivre sa vie...

-J'ai essayé de retrouver sa trace à l'aide la magie, mais je ne trouve rien...comme si elle avait complètement disparu !

-Klaus a des sorcières à son service, non ? dit Damon.

-Il faudrait qu'on s'infiltre chez lui pour voir si Elena n'y est pas...proposa Ed. Je pourrais creuser un tunnel...

-C'est trop dangereux. On n'en sortira pas vivants.

-Lin, tu connais l'aura d'Elena, tu pourrais la retrouver ? demanda l'alchimiste.

-Désolé, ça marche seulement avec homonculus...

Les propositions, toutes plus folles les unes que les autres, continuaient de fuser.

-Dites...fit Envy au bout d'un moment. En gros, vous voulez fouiner chez Klaus pour voir s'il a Elena, c'est ça ?

-Ouais...grogna Damon, exaspéré.

-Juste pour espionner ?

-Ouais.

-Dans ce cas, je peux m'en charger.

-Envy, je crois que les originels sont plus puissants que les homonculus, à plus forte raison quand ils sont deux...dit Edward.

-Oui, mais moi, j'ai ça !

Envy exhibait la carte qu'il avait trouvée sur son bouquet.

-C'est quoi, encore ?

-Une invitation pour aller dîner avec Kol dans la demeure familiale des Mikaelson.

-Laisse tom...quoi ?

-Kol m'invite à dîner. Enfin, il demande Evangeline, hein, pas moi.

L'assistance le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Même Damon.

-Envy, tu es...commença Caroline.

-...Génial ! termina Ed.

Vers midi, Damon conduisit Envy déguisé en Evangeline jusqu'à la demeure de Klaus. Il s'était armé d'une robe d'été rouge, de sandales noires, de son bracelet à la verveine et d'une queue-de-cheval artistiquement négligée.

- Hé, le travelo, ce n'est pas que je t'aime, mais fait attention à toi, d'ac' ?

-Va bouffer une salade de verveine, le vampire, j'ai l'habitude des missions dangereuses. Après tout, je suis l'ange gardien d'Edward, t'as oublié ?

-Bonne chance, et ramène-nous Elena vivante.

-J'vais essayer.

Le vampire s'éloigna et Envy rectifia son rouge à lèvre.

Il inspira à fond et sonna.

La porte s'ouvrit au même instant.

-Evangeline ! s'exclama Kol, souriant comme un bienheureux. Vous êtes venue !

-Ben...ouais. Ça ne se voit pas ?

Le vampire sourit.

-Entrez ! Le repas est prêt.

-Vous saviez que j'allais venir ?

-J'en étais sûr. Vous prenez des airs peu avenants, mais au fond, vous êtes très gentille, n'est-ce pas ?

-Heu...si vous le dites.

-Par contre (il fit la grimace), mon frère Klaus sera là également pendant le repas. J'aurais préféré que nous soyons seuls, mais bon, il s'agit de sa maison, après tout.

-Bah, c'est pas grave !

_Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à parler comme une lady, si je ne veux pas me faire tuer..._

Ils rejoignirent Klaus à la table dans une véranda qui donnait sur un jardin rempli de fleurs.

_C'est là qu'il les a trouvées ?_

-Evangeline ! Quel plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous ! la salua Klaus en se levant.

-Oh, je n'avais pas envie de manger avec Damon, il est si impoli !

En voyant ses hôtes sourire, Envy se dit que continuer d'insulter leur ennemi commun pouvait être une bonne stratégie.

-Pourtant, c'est un de vos cousins, non ? s'étonna Klaus.

-Disons que je le supporte uniquement parce que je dois rester avec Edward.

-Ah ? Et...envisagez-vous de retourner en Chine un jour ?

_Il en a déjà marre de nous ou quoi ?!_

-Sans doute. Un jour ou l'autre, nous devrons partir, mais nous ne savons pas encore quand. Je crois que je vais regretter cette ville.

_Le plus tôt sera le mieux !_

Des hybrides apportèrent un plat de poulet archiduc, des pommes frites, du riz et de la salade.

-Tout cela a l'air délicieux, dit sincèrement l'homonculus.

Ils avaient sans doute préparé du riz au cas où la Chine lui manquerait... Sympa.

Kol s'empressa de la servir et remplit son assiette à rabord.

-Heu, merci...

Envy déplia sa serviette et la positionna en équilibre sur ses genoux.

Heureusement qu'on lui avait appris à bien se tenir ! Les Américains lui avaient donné un cours accéléré avant de venir.

Il attrapa les couverts aux extrémités, tout en se demandant pourquoi les humains s'évertuaient à en mettre autant pour une seule personne.

_Et les vampires aussi, d'ailleurs._

Le repas se déroula sans incident, même si en ramassant une frite tombée de son assiette, Envy l'insulta tout haut en Amestris (Oui oui, il a insulté une frite), surprenant les deux hommes.

-Quelle langue était-ce ? demanda Kol.

_Et merde. En plus, ces gars-là ont mille ans, ils ont eu le temps d'en apprendre, des langues..._

-Oh ! Heu, c'est une langue que nous avons inventée, mes frères et moi.

-Vos frères ? Je croyais que vous n'aviez qu'Edward...

-J'ai un autre frère, qui s'appelle, hé bien, Envy. On se ressemble beaucoup, tous les deux, c'est pour ça que mon surnom est presque pareil à son nom...

-Votre frère s'appelle Jalousie ?

-Oui... Idiot, n'est-ce pas ?

_C'est quand-même pas ma faute si toute la famille tient son nom des péchés capitaux !_

La discussion s'éloigna du sujet familial, au grand soulagement d'Envy, qui n'était pas très imaginatif, sauf pour se fringuer.

Entre le dîner et le dessert, il prétexta un besoin pressant pour sortir de table.

Kol insista pour l'y emmener-et sans doute pour l'embrasser ou la mordre-, mais Envy se contenta des indications de Klaus.

Il sortit de la salle à manger et tendit l'oreille.

« -...fille très spéciale, sans aucun doute, disait Klaus.

-Elle est géniale. As-tu déjà vu une fille aussi éblouissante ?

-Rarement. Tu comptes la transformer ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Après le repas, peut-être... »

Envy s'éloigna pour ne plus les entendre. Il se changea en chien et huma l'air en cherchant l'odeur d'Elena. Elle était déjà venue, sans aucun doute, mais pas récemment. Elena n'était pas ici, il en mettrait sa patte, pardon, sa main au feu.

Alors, où était-elle ?

Des pas le firent sursauter.

-Comment un chien a-t-il pu s'infiltrer ici ? s'étonna Klaus.

-Va savoir, répondit Kol. C'est bizarre, je n'entends plus Evangeline... Elle est peut-être tombée en arrêt devant tes magnifiques dessins, mon frère !

-Cesse donc tes plaisanteries ! Tu as remarqué qu'on n'entend pas son cœur battre, même quand elle est à nos côtés ?

-Ca ne m'a pas frappé... S'il te plait, pour une fois que ma petite amie est super, tu peux éviter de la trouver bizarre ?

-Je me demande juste si elle est humaine...

-Et si elle ne l'est pas, quelle importance ? Je suis bien un vampire !

-Mouais... Sors ce chien d'ici, je vais voir où est ta super-copine.

_Oh, sainte merde, je suis foutu._

Envy galopa vers la porte de sortie sans attendre Kol, et se retransforma en fille dès qu'il fut hors de la maison. Puis, il fit le tour par derrière pour entrer par la fenêtre de la salle de bains, juste au moment où Klaus tambourina contre la porte fermée.

-Evangeline ? Tout va bien ?

-Heu...Oui, bien sûr ! J'ai, euh...perdu ma lentille. Mais je l'ai retrouvée, maintenant, donc, oui tout va bien ! Je vous rejoins tout de suite.

-Bien.

Klaus s'éloigna.

Envy lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

À présent, il devait trouver un moyen de quitter la maison sans se faire mordre ou transformer en vampire pour aller annoncer aux autres qu'Elena était bel et bien perdue.

_Une promenade._

Il se rendit dans la salle à manger pour le dessert et fit semblant de rire aux blagues sadiques de Kol en mangeant un fondant au chocolat maison. « _Les originels sont plus forts que les homonculus..._ » _Merci pour l'info, le nabot...Même pour la cuisine, ils sont plus doués..._

Après le café, il déclina la visite de la demeure et prétexta un rendez-vous pour se sauver en toute dignité, les regards des originels, éperdu pour l'un et méfiant pour l'autre lui perforant la nuque.

À peine eut-il passé le pas de la pension que tout le monde lui sauta dessus.

-Alors ?! demanda Damon.

-Ce n'est pas Klaus qui l'a. Ou alors il la cache ailleurs, mais ça m'étonnerait. Je ne crois pas qu'il aurait invité une possible ennemie dans sa maison juste après avoir kidnappé la gamine...

-Mais alors, elle est où ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

Quelqu'un sonna. Envy, de retour dans son vrai corps, alla ouvrir.

-Bonjour, dit Klaus, je voudrais voir Elena.


	4. Chapter 4

Envy

-Bonjour, je voudrais voir Elena.

-C'est-à-dire...qu'elle n'est pas ici.

Klaus le dévisagea.

-On ne se serait pas déjà vus ?

-Non, mais comme ma sœur me ressemble beaucoup, il est possible que vous nous confondiez. Vous êtes Klaus, c'est ça ?

-En effet. Comment le savez-vous ?

-Evangeline m'a parlé de vous et de votre frère, Kol.

-Est-elle déjà rentrée ?

-Heu, oui, mais comme elle se sentait un peu barbouillée, elle est allée se reposer.

-Désolé pour elle, fit Klaus, pas sincère du tout. Bref, je suis venu voir Elena. Où est-elle ?

-Alors ça, je n'en sais rien.

Pour une fois qu'il disait la vérité...

-Aurait-elle quitté la ville ?

-Je vous ai dit que je ne savais pas. Faudrait vous laver les oreilles.

Klaus pinça les lèvres et entra dans la maison en le bousculant.

-Où est Elena ? demanda-t-il à tout le monde.

-On espérait que tu pourrais nous le dire, assena Damon. On ne l'a pas revue depuis hier soir.

-Et tu crois que je l'ai enlevée, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que Evangeline est venue ? Pour fouiner ?

-Elle est peut-être sincère ?

-Ca m'étonnerait. Une femme amoureuse serait restée un peu. Et comme par hasard, on l'a perdue de vue quand elle est allée aux toilettes.

-Ben, elle n'allait pas pisser devant vous, plaisanta Envy.

Klaus le fusilla du regard.

-Elle n'a pas laissé de message ? demanda-t-il.

-Non. Bonnie a essayé de la retrouver, mais c'est comme si elle avait tout bonnement disparu de la surface de la Terre.

-Je vais lancer mes hybrides à sa recherche, on la retrouvera bien un jour. Vous allez rester sagement ici en attendant.

-Ca, jamais de la vie. Vous avez peut-être besoin d'elle, mais c'est aussi notre amie, déclara Bonnie.

-Je peux m'en occuper seul.

-Nous aussi.

La discussion allant en s'envenimant, Edward se leva et sépara les ennemis.

-On n'a qu'à la chercher ensemble, ça vous va ? On aura plus de chances ensembles que séparés.

-Mais... !tenta Bonnie.

-Non ! Tout le monde ou personne !

-Je...commença Klaus.

-La ferme ! Si on se dispute déjà entre nous, ça ne va pas aider Elena, où qu'elle soit ! Alors vous vous serrez la main ou je vous en mets une!

La sorcière et l'hybride se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, puis Klaus avança la main. Bonnie finit par la saisir tout en le fusillant du regard.

-Bien ! fit Edward.

À cet instant, la sonnette tinta. Encore. Envy soupira et alla ouvrir.

Il tomba sur Kol.

-Evangeline ? s'exclama celui-ci en le voyant.

-Non, son frère.

-Navré.

-C'est pour quoi ?

-Heu, et bien, Evangeline a oublié son miroir chez nous, je suis venu le lui rapporter...

Envy baissa les yeux sur le petit objet.

_Je n'aurais jamais créé un truc pareil ! C'est pas à moi ! Il veut me voir ? Déjà ?! Hé beh..._

-Pfff...Entrez, je vais la chercher.

_Je commence à en avoir marre, moi, de cette histoire !_

L'homonculus se rendit à l'étage, puis se transforma en Evy pour ensuite redescendre d'un air fatigué, vêtue d'un T-shirt informe et d'un training grisâtre. Autant arrêter la relation avant même qu'elle ne commence.

_Allez ! On passe direct à la désillusion !_

-Evangeline ! Vous n'avez pas l'air bien ! s'exclama Kol, sincèrement inquiet.

-Je crois que j'ai un peu trop mangé... (Rot tonitruant) Excusez-moi. Damon, je crois que les chiottes ont besoin d'être nettoyées.

Le dégoût s'afficha sur tous les visages.

_Héhé, je suis génial. S'il ne me largue pas après ça, c'est qu'il est dans le coma...ou aveugle et sourd._

Seul Edward avait compris le but de la manœuvre et s'esclaffait sans bruit.

À la surprise générale, Kol se précipita pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

-Heu...merci.

-C'est de ma faute ! Le poulet devait être mal cuit, ou alors les champignons pas frais... j'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner !

_Masochiste ? _

-Heu, Kol, ce n'est pas toi qui a cuisiné, objecta Klaus.

-C'est moi qui ai fait les courses, c'est du pareil au même !

-Pfff...Irrécupérable...De toute façon, nous devons retrouver Elena. Où chercher en premier ?

-Elena a disparu ? s'étonna Kol, à la masse.

-Oui, et Evangeline est venue chez nous uniquement pour voir si elle n'y était pas.

-N'importe quoi ! Evangeline ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! N'est-ce pas ?

-Certes...

Klaus leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je propose qu'on fasse tout d'abord des recherches dans la ville, avec les hybrides. Ils ont un odorat très puissant.

-D'accord, mais alors on forme des équipes avec un hybride et l'un d'entre nous, ajouta Edward.

-C'est d'accord. Kol, tu restes ici avec ta copine ?

-Bien sû...

-Et puis quoi encore ? Je viens avec vous !

-Mais...vous n'êtes plus malade ?

-Nan, gerber m'a fait du bien !

Question délicatesse, on repassera.

-Evy, tu veux nous aider ? demanda Ed, incrédule.

-J'ai promis à papa de te surveiller, frangin !

Après tout, ce n'était même pas un mensonge.

-Dans ce cas, je reste avec Evangeline ! fit Kol. Ça pourrait être dangereux. Surtout pour une humaine.

-Et moi avec Edward, renchérit l'homonculus.

Kol avait l'air déçu, mais elle s'en foutait.

Peu après, des groupes se formèrent. Ed avec Bonnie et une hybride nommée Lia. Damon avec un certain Mike. Caroline avec Lin et Klaus, qui était secrètement jaloux du Xinois. Et enfin Kol, Evangeline, Edward et un hybride appelé Quinn. Les autres hybrides se répartirent d'autres secteurs.

Après une bonne heure de recherches, ils se rejoignirent, bredouille.

-Aucune trace d'elle près du Mystic Grill.

-Ni au parc.

-Ni aux environs du lycée.

-Si on pouvait tracer son GSM...

-Il va falloir que nous étendions nos recherches aux villes voisines, voire les bois.

-L'équipe de Kol s'en est chargé, non ?

-C'est vrai. Kol ? Evy ? Ed ?

-...Ils ne sont pas là.

-Et merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore foutu ?

En fait, le groupe s'était bien chargé des bois. Et ils étaient tombés dans un trou par la faute d'Evy qui pesait quand-même deux tonnes. Mais c'est un secret. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une caverne dont le plafond s'était écroulé derrière eux, leur enlevant toute possibilité de fuite. En plus, Quinn était encore à la surface et se rongeait les ongles, très mal à l'aise.

Plusieurs mètres plus bas, Kol aidait sa copine à se relever. Cette dernière avait revêtu son costume habituel, noir, collant, dénudé, mais en plus féminin. Le vampire avait bruyamment avalé sa salive en la voyant.

-Êtes-vous blessée ?

-Non, mais si tu n'arrêtes pas de me vouvoyer, quelqu'un va _effectivement_ être blessé ! Ed, tout va bien ?

-Ouais, maugréa l'alchimiste, mais mon automail est mort et j'ai des côtes cassées.

- Bah, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais connu pire, pas vrai ?

-Oui...

-Vous menez quoi, comme vie, exactement ? gémit Kol.

Envy lui lança un œil torve et se détourna pour inspecter l'endroit.

-Je vois rien. Quelqu'un n'aurait pas une lampe torche ?

Edward en extirpa une de sa poche et l'alluma.

-C'est mieux, merci. Tu peux nous faire sortir d'ici ?

-Comme je l'ai dit, mon bras droit est en miettes et je n'ai rien qui puisse écrire.

-Pardon ? s'étonna Kol, qui n'avait rien compris.

-Pour faire court, Ed est un alchimiste, c'est-à-dire qu'il peut transformer une matière en une autre en claquant dans les mains ou en traçant un cercle de transmutation, ce qui signifie...qu'il est impuissant en ce moment.

-Qui tu traites d'impuissant, palmier de mes deux ?!

-Toi, nabot.

-JE SUIS PAS UN NABOT !

-Mais oui, mais oui...

Kol, les yeux ronds, les regardait se disputer.

-De toute façon, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici le plus vite possible. Kol, le GSM passe ?

-Le quoi ? demanda Envy.

-Le boogie woogie. (_Allusion à une série géniale mais débile : « Le cœur a ses raisons »_)

Kol sortit son téléphone.

-Non, désolé, je ne capte pas. J'imagine que Quinn va appeler Klaus, qui va venir nous aider...

- Ouais, he ben ne comptez pas sur moi pour rester ici !

Envy se saisit de la lampe et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers le tunnel.

-Evy, attends-nous ! geignit Ed.

Le pauvre Kol, qui ne saisissait pas pourquoi il devait suivre une fille au lieu de la devancer pour la protéger, commençait à se poser des questions sur sa possible relation avec Evangeline. Etait-il normal qu'elle soit aussi masculine que lui ?

-Bonnie m'a parlé des souterrains que vous exploriez pendant votre jeunesse, dit Ed pour remplir la bande-son. (N'importe quoi) On est dedans ?

-Non, je ne connais pas cette partie des grottes...

-Ca promet ! râla Envy qui s'impatientait, comme d'habitude. Bougez vos fesses !

Ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle creusée dans la roche, sans doute par l'Homme. Au milieu se tenait un garçon qui ressemblait beaucoup à Damon.

-Tiens, mais c'est Stefan ! s'exclama Kol. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je pourrais vous retourner la question. Vous êtes qui, vous deux ?

-Edward Elric.

-En...Evangeline Elric. T'es le frère de l'autre gigolo accro au whisky?

-Vous connaissez Damon ?

-Ouais, mais je préfèrerais ne pas l'avoir rencontré. Ce type est une plaie !

-Bref, que faites-vous ici, tous les trois ?

-On est à la recherche d'Elena, elle a disparu depuis hier soir, répondit Edward.

-Et il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que c'était fait exprès ?

-Attends...t'as kidnappé ta copine ? Pourquoi t'as fait une connerie pareille ? s'insurgea Envy.

-Pour la protéger de Klaus.

-J'en connais un qui ne va pas être content, commenta Kol.

-Et tu crois vraiment que la cacher va l'aider ? Tu penses que tu vas lui faire quitter la ville sans qu'il la trouve ? Il la pourchassera sans arrêt ! Il détruira la ville !

-Et alors ?

Là, Edward vit rouge.

-Espèce d'égoïste ! Tu as pensé à ce qu'elle ressentirait si cela se produisait ? Contrairement à toi, elle est compatissante. Et gentille ! Tu crois que ça lui plaira que son petit copain cause la mort de toutes les personnes qu'elle aime ? D'être poursuivie toute sa vie ? De devoir vivre cachée ?

-En plus, elle m'a donné un bracelet ! ajouta Envy, même si ça ne servait à rien de raconter ça.

-Où est-elle, de toute façon ?

Stefan sourit d'un air triste.

-Vous ne la retrouverez jamais, car j'ai deux alliés puissants qui m'aident à la cacher, à l'abri des sorts et de l'odorat des hybrides.

Tous les trois le regardèrent.

-Elle est dans la grotte derrière toi, c'est ça ? fit Envy, désabusé.

-Que ! Comment vous le savez ?

-Parce que, d'une, quand on veut protéger quelqu'un, on se met devant, pas à dix kilomètres. Deuxièmement, si elle avait quitté la ville, tu serais parti avec, c'est ta copine, après tout. Tu as beau dire que tu te fiches de la ville, _elle_, elle compte à tes yeux, répondit l'homonculus.

-De toute façon, fanfaronna le vampire, je ne compte pas vous laisser la libérer !

-Et si c'est moi qui t'affronte ? demanda Kol en enlevant sa veste et en la tendant à Evy, qui la laissa tomber à terre.

-Ben quoi, tu ne croyais quand-même pas que j'allais gentiment la tenir ?

Kol haussa les épaules et se jeta sur Stefan.

Ils échangèrent des coups à la vitesse des vampires devant les deux Amestris qui ne pouvaient que regarder.

Jusqu'au moment où Stefan sortit une dague de sa poche.

-Où l'as-tu trouvée ? hoqueta Kol.

-Mes amis l'ont volée pour moi. Au départ, elle était pour Klaus, mais vu que c'est son frère qui est venu...

Kol pensa alors que c'était pas de chance, mais qu'il devait quand-même protéger sa future petite amie et son frère s'il voulait avoir la classe.

-Sauvez-vous ! hurla-t-il à leur adresse avant de sauter sur son ennemi pour l'occuper.

Envy poussa alors Edward dans le tunnel et se faufila à sa suite. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir Kol tomber, la dague dépassant de sa poitrine. Il parcourut encore quelques mètres, puis s'arrêta en entendant les rires de Stefan.

-Ca ne va pas se terminer comme ça, bordel !? s'écria-t-il en rebroussant chemin en compagnie d'Edward, qui le suivait de près en soupirant.

Il se retrouva de nouveau face à Stefan. Sauf que cette fois, Kol était gris (pas parce qu'il a bu, hein !), dans le coma et donc plus apte à les protéger.

-Eh ! Vampire d'opérette ! Viens te battre si t'es un homme !

-Contre une fille ? Je t'en prie, rentre chez toi, je ne voudrais pas te casser un ongle !

-Qui a dit que j'étais une fille ? ricana Envy en reprenant sa forme véritable.

-Qu'est-ce que... ?!

-J'ai pas dit non plus que j'étais humain ! Et que je n'étais pas armé !

Là-dessus, il sortit un pieu en bois de nulle part et l'enfonça dans le ventre de Stefan.

-Comment... ? balbutia celui-ci en tombant au sol.

-Damon m'a briefé avant de venir. Tant que ce n'est pas le cœur, tu ne meurs pas, c'est ça ? Mais tu ne peux pas non plus te relever ! Pauvre sous-merde vampirique ! Tu ne t'es pas méfié parce que j'étais une fille, et parce que tu croyais que j'étais humain ! Crétin.

-Heu, Envy ? Tu peux en finir avec ton laïus de super-méchant en vitesse, Non, parce que là, on a un vampire en mauvais état sur les bras, fit Edward d'une voix hésitante.

Envy se baissa, arracha la dague du cœur de Kol et se retransforma en fille en jetant la dague hors de portée de Stefan.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'originel reprit des couleurs et ouvrit les yeux.

-Evangeline ? Tu vas bien ?

-Mais oui ! Bon, Stef', maintenant, va falloir que tu parles. Qui c'est, ces deux amis ?

-Vous ne les vaincrez jamais de toute façon...

-Réponds !

-C'est...


	5. Chapter 5

Stefan

-Réponds !

-C'est Shinichi et Misao, deux _Kitsune_. Vous êtes foutus.

Stefan commença à rire, croyant que les noms leur feraient peur.

Ed et Envy se regardèrent.

-Et c'est qui ? demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Le vampire cessa de rire.

-Ne me dites pas que vous l'ignorez ?!

-Bah...si. Et toi, Kol, tu les connais ?

-Pas du tout. Je vous rappelle quand-même que j'ai dormi plusieurs siècles.

-C'est quoi un Kitsune ? Ça veut dire renard en Japonais, mais ça veut dire qu'on va combattre des animaux ? s'étonna Ed, hésitant.

-Des chimères, peut-être, lâcha Envy sans grande conviction.

-Mouais, mais je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi on devrait avoir peur...

-En plus ils sont que deux.

Stefan les dévisageait, complètement stupéfait.

-Vous êtes malades... ?!

-On ne devrait pas attendre Klaus et les autres ?

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, on peut battre deux renards à nous trois !

-Mouais...Allons-y.

Ils contournèrent Stefan et s'enfoncèrent dans le tunnel. Des torches avaient été placées contre les murs, permettant à Envy de rendre sa lampe à Edward.

-C'est cool, tout un réseau de grottes en dessous de la ville. C'est l'endroit rêvé pour prendre Mystic Falls d'assaut, raconta Envy pour passer le temps.

-Heu, on n'est plus au Moyen-Âge, objecta Kol.

-Et alors ?

-Fermez-la, vous allez nous faire repérer.

-Repérer par qui ? Des renards ?

-Rhhhooooo... !

Des cris les interrompirent.

-C'est la voix d'Elena ! annonça Envy.

Ils pressèrent le pas et tombèrent sur la jeune fille, ligotée dans un coin de la caverne.

-Elena ! Ça va ? s'exclama Ed en courant la délivrer.

L'adolescente secouait la tête, comme pour les persuader de reculer.

-C'est trop facile...murmura Envy au moment où Ed fut projeté en arrière par une barrière invisible.

-Ed ! s'écria Kol.

-Ca va, je n'ai rien... Mais ça fait mal, cette connerie ! C'était quoi ?

-Un kekkai ? proposa Envy. Un genre de frontière magique, ou un truc comme ça...

-Comment on va faire pour la désactiver ?

-Pour ça, il n'y a qu'une seule solution ! tonna une voix. Nous seuls pouvons la défaire !

Ils se retournèrent et virent deux personnes. L'un était un garçon très séduisant, aux yeux dorés comme Edward et aux cheveux noirs et hérissés. Les pointes des mèches semblaient avoir été trempées dans la peinture rouge et deux oreilles triangulaires pointaient sur son crâne tandis que neuf queues disposées en éventail jaillissaient de son dos. Il était habillé de la même façon que Damon, une chemise noire aux manches retroussées et un jean foncé sur des chaussures de cuir italien. L'autre était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux des mêmes couleurs que ceux de son ami, et avait les yeux vert poison. Elle était en uniforme de collégienne japonaise et souriait d'un air sadique. Elle présentait les mêmes attributs que le garçon à qui elle s'accrochait de manière suggestive. Ils avaient tous les deux les traits asiatiques.

-Je suis Shinichi, et voici ma sœur Misao. Heureux de vous rencontrer.

Tout ce qu'Envy trouva à dire, ce fut :

-Vous êtes frère et sœur ? Sans blague ?! On dirait qu'elle va te rouler une pelle !

-Evy, tes commentaires, on s'en passera, grinça Ed.

-Vous n'êtes même pas des renards, c'est dégueulasse ! s'écria l'homonculus en tapant du pied comme une gamine capricieuse.

-On est des Kitsune ! hurla Misao avec colère. Pas des bêtes renards !

-Ca expliquerait les queues que vous vous trimballez ! Vous êtes des chimères d'humains et de renards ! fit Edward d'un ton convaincu.

-Mais non ! On est des Ki-tsu-ne ! Combien de fois il faudra vous le dire ?!

-Calme-toi, tu vois bien qu'ils essaient de nous pousser à bout.

-Meuh, non ! Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est récupérer Elena et puis on se tire ! Soyez sympas, les petits amis de la forêt !

-Comment il nous a appelés ? postillonna Misao, furibonde.

À cet instant, Kol se pencha vers l'oreille d'Edward.

-Je viens de me rappeler, j'ai lu un livre à leur sujet. Il faut leur couper les queues, sans elles, ils n'ont plus aucun pouvoir ! Ils ne pourront pas maintenir la barrière !

-Ok.

Le blondinet répéta sur le même mode l'information à Envy qui opina pour signaler qu'il avait compris.

-Evangeline, reste derrière moi avec ton frère. Je m'occupe de ces deux-là, déclara Kol.

-Hé, tu m'as déjà fait le coup une fois et tu t'es fait rétamer, je ne vais pas te laisser recommencer !

-Mais tu vas te faire tuer ! Tu es humaine !

-Tu crois ça ? À ton avis, tu crois que c'est Ed qui a vaincu Stefan, avec son bras en moins ?

-Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui l'as vaincu ? Toute seule ?

-Ben, ouais ! À ce propos, je ne viens pas de Chine, mais d'Amestris, un pays situé dans un autre monde. Ed et Lin aussi. Lin est le prince de Xing et pour ma part, je ne suis pas humain. Je ne suis même pas une fille.

Envy reprit sa véritable apparence, ce qui fit hoqueter Kol.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il.

-Je suis l'homonculus Envy, né de la Jalousie de mon Père. Et, comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas tout à fait humain. Edward n'est pas mon frère, mais la personne que je dois empêcher de mourir par tous les moyens car mon Père a besoin de lui vivant. S'il meurt et que je retourne dans mon monde, je suis un homme mort.

-Mais...et Evangeline ?

-Elle n'a jamais existé, je cherchais juste une jolie apparence pour aller au bal. Désolé pour tes tendres sentiments, mais tu devras trouver quelqu'un d'autre !

Kol se laissa tomber au sol, bouleversé.

-C'est pour ça...que tu parlais comme un homme...que tu as tout fait pour me dégoûter ! Et le chien...c'était toi !

-Et oui !

Pendant ce temps, les Kitsune ruminaient leur rage d'être ignorés.

-On vous dérange, peut-être ?

-Parlons de vous, alors ! s'exclama Edward. Vous pouvez nous dire pourquoi vous avez « aidé » Stefan ? Par pour son amitié, je présume. Pourquoi avoir kidnappé Elena ?

-Pour emmerder Klaus et Damon, bien sûr !

-Vous n'alliez pas la rendre à Stefan, pas vrai ?!

-Pourquoi on l'aurait fait ? Non, on l'aurait gardée comme esclave, ou on l'aurait tuée ! rugit Misao sans se rendre compte de la grimace que faisait son frère. Son visage en disait long sur ce que _lui _voulait faire d'Elena...

« _Encore un qui est amoureux..._ » soupira Ed intérieurement en regardant Envy et Kol terminer leur tragédie romantique. « _Ca commence à bien faire !_ »

L'homonculus, qui commençait doucement à s'ennuyer, transforma son bras en tentacule version Pride, avec les dents et tout, et l'envoya vers Misao pour lui arracher les queues.

Cette dernière l'esquiva sans peine et bondit sur lui en ricanant. Elle s'écrasa sur Kol, qui s'était interposé.

-Ne touche pas à ma copine ! gronda l'originel en montrant les dents.

-Mais je ne suis PAS une fille ! geignit Envy.

Pendant ce temps, Edward avait commencé à échanger des coups avec Shinichi, qui le bloquait sans problème, du fait de sa condition de manchot.

Envy envoya Kol aider le blond tandis qu'il s'occupait du Kitsune femelle.

-Ce sera moi, ton ennemi ! cracha-t-il à la Japonaise furieuse.

Edward, la dague anti-originel à la main, coupa une des queues de Shinichi pendant que Kol lui en arrachait une deuxième.

Shinichi hurla de douleur et de rage, puis les fit reculer à coups de griffes.

-_Nii-san_ !hurla Misao.

Ed, qui s'apprêtait à revenir à la charge, se figea. Alphonse. C'était la même exclamation que son frère poussait quand il était en danger. Et la voix de Misao ressemblait tellement à celle de son cadet...

-Edward ! Ce n'est _pas_ Alphonse !lui cria Envy en assenant un coup à la renarde. Reprends-toi !

Il prit sa forme originelle, celle d'un monstre écailleux de six mètres de haut pour quinze de long, les âmes de Xerxès hurlant des malédictions et des supplications le long de ses flancs, et arracha d'un coup de dents plusieurs queues à Misao qui hurla de fureur.

-Misao ! Vous allez me le payer, sales monstres ! cria Shinichi, hors de lui.

-C'est pas nous, les monstres ! répondit Ed en lui découpant deux autres appendices. C'est pas nous qui avons enlevé une gamine !

Il ne lui en restait plus que cinq, et six à Misao.

-Misao ! On se casse ! hurla Shinichi.

La jeune fille le suivit en courant, le kekkai emprisonnant Elena s'élevant dans les airs à leur suite.

-Elena !

Les trois hommes se mirent à leur poursuite, mais dès qu'ils retrouvèrent l'air libre, les Kitsune disparurent.

-Bordel ! On les tenait presque ! jura Envy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Kol.

-On va récupérer Stefan et on retrouve les autres. Il faut qu'on découvre la cachette de ces renards de malheur, répondit Edward.

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon de Klaus, qui avait ligoté Stefan sur une chaise pour l'interroger. Après quelques questions, il se tourna vers les autres.

-Je crois qu'il est possédé. D'après ce que je sais sur eux, les Kitsune ont sous leurs ordres des créatures qu'on appelle les malachs. Ils prennent le contrôle du corps des êtres vivants, et ils ressemblent à de gros insectes.

-Mais on peut les tuer ? demanda Damon. Je veux dire...Stefan ne va pas rester ainsi pour toujours ?!

-Je crois qu'une sorcière peut s'en occuper. Bonnie... ?

-Oui, ça va, j'ai compris...

Après un triste spectacle plutôt gore et fort en hurlements divers, Stefan redevint lui-même.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

-T'as merdé, p'tit frère, commença Damon. Tu as aidé deux monstres à enlever Elena et maintenant, à cause de toi, on a conclu une alliance provisoire avec Klaus et sa clique.

-J'insiste sur le « provisoire », ajouta l'hybride.

-Maintenant, la seule chose qui nous reste à faire, c'est de retrouver ces renards et leur reprendre Elena, expliqua Ed. Je ne laisserai plus personne mourir sans rien faire.

-Tu dis ça comme si c'était simple, ronchonna l'homonculus.

- Tiens, à ce propos, n'étais-tu pas une fille, avant ? questionna Klaus.

-C'est une longue histoire...disons qu'en fait je suis un mec.

-Ah. Pauvre Kol.

-Eurêka ! J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Caroline en débarquant dans la pièce.

-Ma future petite amie se prend pour Archimède, super...gémit Klaus d'un air faussement affligé.

-Qu'as-tu trouvé ? demanda Bonnie.

-Les organisateurs du bal, c'est des Japonais ! Et ces monstres sont Japonais aussi, non ? Ils en parlent dans le journal. Ils n'ont pas eu de mal pour attraper Elena, s'ils pouvaient vérifier le moment où elle partait de la fête ! Il paraît que leur nom de famille, c'est Inari...

-La déesse des renards dans la mythologie japonaise, commenta Klaus. Caroline chérie, tu es géniale !

-C'est pas pour ça que je sortirai avec toi, mais merci du compliment.

-La blonde a raison ! En plus, ils parlent d'un frère et d'une sœur là-dedans ! renchérit Envy en feuilletant le magazine.

-La blonde elle a un nom !

-Bon, ben on sait où chercher, maintenant ! Direction, la baraque dans les bois !


	6. Chapter 6

Edward

Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Klaus, Kol, Lin, Edward et Envy s'apprêtaient à attaquer les deux Japonais dans leur propre maison à la lisière de la forêt. Bonnie détruisit la porte d'un sortilège et tout le monde entra en se disputant un peu pour savoir qui serait le premier.

-Bande de gamins...soupira Klaus en regardant d'un air affligé Ed et Envy se taper dessus.

Peu de temps avant l'invasion, le jeune alchimiste s'était rendu dans le souterrain avec plusieurs hybrides pour récupérer les morceaux de son automail et le réparer grâce à son pouvoir. Ainsi, il pourrait de nouveau exercer son art sans tracer de cercles de transmutation. Klaus avait légèrement décroché à ce moment des explications, car Caroline était en train de secouer ses cheveux blonds de façon involontairement suggestive. Cette fille le rendrait fou.

Kol, lui, se posait des questions sur ses orientations affectives. Et Envy sentait qu'on lui perforait la nuque à coup de regards suspicieux et éperdus. Damon en voulait encore à Stefan de s'en être pris à Elena, même s'il avait été manipulé. Stefan, quant à lui, ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : réparer ses erreurs. Bonnie, Lin et Edward, pour leur part, se fichaient des déboires amoureux de leurs amis comme de l'an quarante. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était sauver Elena.

Bref, c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'ils engagèrent le combat contre les Kitsune, qui semblaient avoir repris du poil de la bête. Quelle ironie, pour des animaux.

Ils les attendaient tranquillement du haut des escaliers et discutaient comme si de rien n'était.

-J'ai un compte à régler avec l'homme-femme, ronronnait Misao. Qui sait, je pourrais peut-être m'en faire un animal de compagnie ?

-C'est de moi que tu parles, sale pute de mes deux ? cracha Envy. Combien de fois devrai-je le dire ? Je suis un MEC !

-Fallait pas te changer en fille, répondit Ed en montrant les dents à l'homonculus.

-C'était du ca-mou-fla-ge, sale nain !

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN NAIN !

-Pour ma part, j'ai bien envie de tuer le petit blond...ajouta Shinichi. Et le vampire aux cheveux bruns.

-MAIS JE SUIS PAS PETIT, BORDEL !

-C'est moi, le brun ? demanda Kol.

-Faut croire que oui, souffla Envy d'un air agacé. Choisissez celui que vous voulez vous faire, et on y va. Et toi, le nabot, évite de mourir, ça m'arrangerait !

-JE VAIS TE TUER !

-Cinquante point par queue, c'est ça ? ricana Damon en sortant les crocs, imité par son frère et Caroline.

-J'aurais dû inviter Rebekah, commenta Klaus. Elle se serait bien amusée.

À cet instant précis, Misao leva le bras et de grosses branches d'arbres brisèrent les vitres et foncèrent vers le petit groupe pour les écraser. Les vampires esquivèrent sans problème, Ed s'en tira grâce à Envy et Bonnie à Lin. Les vrilles les pourchassèrent dans toute la pièce, telles des têtes chercheuses.

-C'est quoi ça ? J'ignorais qu'ils pouvaient faire ça, ces deux-là !s'écria Damon.

-Ed ! hurla Envy pour se faire entendre au milieu du chaos, la technique de Scar !

-Bonne idée !

L'alchimiste claqua dans les mains, et les posa sur la branche qui essayait de le tuer. Aussitôt, des éclairs bleus jaillirent et la tige explosa en mille morceaux.

-Cool ! commenta Caroline. Tu peux faire ça pour les autres ?

-Pas de problème !

-Je te couvre, annonça l'homonculus.

-Comment il a fait ça, ce nain ? demanda Misao, stupéfiée.

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN NAIN, SALE CONNE !

Pour se venger de l'insulte suprême qui commence par un « n », Edward se fit un plaisir de détruire tous les végétaux.

-T'es vraiment un sadique en fait... constata Envy en riant et en sciant des troncs de son bras transformé en lame.

Pendant ce temps, les autres engagèrent le combat contre les Kitsune, qui furent rapidement surclassés. Après avoir fini le désherbage, les deux Amestris rejoignirent leurs amis en haut des marches. Les deux renards gisaient sur le sol, écumants de rage et ligotés solidement. Shinichi avisa alors Envy et Ed qui arrivaient.

Et sourit.

-Aïe ! s'exclama l'androgyne en sentant quelque chose le piquer dans la nuque. Il passa les doigts dans son cou et se rendit compte qu'un bouton était apparu.

-Connerie de moustique ! jura-t-il.

-Moustique ? répéta Stefan, catastrophé.

-Ben quoi ? demanda son frère.

-C'est à cause d'une piqûre que j'ai été possédé par le malach !

-Oh, merde...lâcha Ed.

-Cassez-vous ! hurla Envy avant de s'effondrer.

-Hé ! Ça va aller ? fit Edward d'un ton paniqué en tentant de le relever.

Il pâlit en sentant la main gantée et froide de l'homonculus se refermer sur son cou.

-Envy... ?

Quand il croisa le regard de son compatriote, son sang se glaça. Ses prunelles habituellement mauves étaient infectées par un nuage vert poison, qui envahit rapidement l'entièreté de ses iris.

-Cassez-...vous...dit encore le possédé avant de soulever Ed du sol.

-Tu vas le tuer ! Lâche-le ! hurla Bonnie.

-Je ne ...contrôle... pas...

-Je m'en occupe, dit tranquillement Klaus en s'avançant vers les deux garçons.

Kol l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Tu vas le tuer, pas vrai ?

-Bien sûr. On n'a plus besoin de lui.

-Je t'en empêcherai.

-Et pourquoi ? Parce que tu _l'aimes_ ? N'importe quoi. C'est un homme, Kol.

-Il reste un ami ! Il m'a sauvé la vie, dans les souterrains.

-C'est pour ça que je lui accorderai une mort rapide.

Klaus se tourna vers Envy et s'aperçut que tous les autres s'étaient interposés entre lui et l'homonculus, l'air très en colère.

-Si tu veux le tuer, vas-y, ne te gêne pas, rugit Caroline, furibonde. Mais avant, tu devras nous passer sur le corps !

-Voyons, Caroline, tu ne vas quand-même pas te sacrifier pour ce type ? Tu le connais à peine !

-C'est vrai, mais en deux jours, il a été plus sympa que toi en plusieurs mois !

Klaus plissa les yeux.

-Envy, reprends-toi ! s'exclama Kol.

-Tu vas pas tuer ton pote, quand-même ? ajouta Damon, ses iris mer du Sud roulant dans tous les sens.

-Bats-toi, lui conseilla Stefan.

-Je ne peux pas lancer mon sort anti-malach comme ça, déplora Bonnie. Il va falloir que tu le battes toi-même.

-Tu peux y arriver ! assura Caroline.

-Ca m'embêterait _vraiment_ de devoir tuer Caroline, alors si tu pouvais te débarrasser de ce machin... ronchonna Klaus.

-Envy... murmura Edward en virant au bleu.

Pendant une minute effrayante, l'homonculus parut combattre son propre corps pour en récupérer l'usage.

-Hé, le bridé !

-Quoi ? demanda Lin.

-Coupe mon bras !

Le Xinois le regarda un instant, interloqué, puis resserra sa prise sur son couteau et l'abattit sur le bras d'Envy, qui grogna de douleur.

Ed tomba au sol, évanoui par le manque d'oxygène, tandis que le moignon sanglant d'Envy se reconstituait grâce au pouvoir de son noyau, la Pierre philosophale.

-Saloperie d'humain ! rugit le malach par sa bouche, tu m'as fait mal !

Et il se servit du pouvoir de l'androgyne pour prendre sa véritable forme : celle d'une créature cauchemardesque et écailleuse de quinze mètres de longs pour six de haut et de laquelle jaillissaient les âmes gémissantes de Xerxès, qui lui servaient de source d'énergie. De son épine dorsale sortaient de longues mèches noires, son œil droit semblait vide tandis que le gauche comptait plusieurs iris violets.

Les vampires et compagnie battirent en retraite, choqués, même Kol, qui l'avait déjà vu sous cette apparence. Avoir un tel monstre pour allié était préférable à l'avoir pour ennemi.

Et là, Envy donnait des coups de queue énervés en tentant de les attraper à l'aide de ses huit pattes griffues. Puis, il se rendit compte de la présence d'Edward, juste à côté de lui, allongé sur le sol dans un état comateux.

-Tiens, tiens... !

-Ed ! Réveille-toi ! hurla Lin, qui avait compris la situation.

Trop tard. Envy se saisit du corps du garçon et l'avala tout rond. (**Wwa :** _Et là, on revient dans l'univers du manga !_)

-Edward !s'écria Bonnie.

-C'est pas vrai... ?! se lamenta Caroline en même temps que Stefan.

Damon, lui, restait silencieux, bouche bée. Kol n'en croyait pas ses yeux et Klaus envisageait sérieusement de tuer l'homonculus, qu'il jugeait vraiment trop dangereux.

Edward avait chaud. En plus, il entendait une voix qui lui criait de revenir à lui. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et détailla l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était sombre, et des formes mouvantes l'entouraient comme des tentacules.

-Je suis où ? dit-il tout bas.

Soudain, une intense lumière rouge apparut devant lui, provenant d'une pierre de la taille d'une balle de golf.

-La Pierre philosophale... le noyau d'Envy. Et dire que je l'ai cherchée toute ma vie... et que je n'arrive même pas à tendre le bras pour l'attraper...murmura-t-il.

-Ed ! fit une voix qu'il connaissait.

-Envy ? Où es-tu ?

-Ici !

C'était...la Pierre qui parlait ?

-C'est le dernier endroit de mon corps où je peux encore t'aider. Normal, c'est mon cœur.

-Je parle à un caillo et je trouve ça normal, commenta Ed, légèrement dans le coaltar.

-Ed, essaie de te concentrer ! l'engueula Envy. Ou plutôt son cœur.

-Heu...Ok.

-Ecoute-moi, c'est très important. Il faut que tu fasses réagir ma Pierre avec ton pouvoir pour qu'elle chasse cette saloperie de moi. Peu de personnes peuvent survivre à une Pierre philosophale. Tu comprends ?

-Je crois que oui.

Ed se démena donc pour rejoindre la Pierre en surnageant dans l'œsophage de l'homonculus. Arrivé devant elle, il claqua dans ses mains et les posa sur la Pierre du Sorcier.

Damon Salvatore esquiva un coup de patte avec difficulté. Il réfléchissait à un moyen de se sortir de cette situation plus que gênante. Bon, d'accord, cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'il avait rencontré Ed, Lin et Envy, mais il se sentait proche de l'homonculus, un peu comme avec Alaric. Il adorait se battre en duel contre lui, même si au final personne ne gagnait. Et là, il n'avait absolument pas envie de le tuer.

Il n'avait toujours pas de solution au problème lorsque la créature verte se cambra, comme si elle avait reçu un coup dans le dos. Des éclairs rouges grésillèrent autour d'Envy, tandis qu'il poussait des cris de douleur. Puis, une forme d'insecte s'extirpa du dos de l'homonculus, qui parut aussitôt se calmer. Damon se précipita vers le malach pour l'achever, puis se tourna vers Envy, qui s'efforçait de recracher Edward, qui frôlait l'asphixie.

-Heureusement que tu ne sais pas mâcher avant d'avaler, ironisa l'alchimiste couvert de bave avant de s'asseoir sur le sol pour reprendre son souffle.

-Comment est-ce possible ? vitupéra Shinichi, le regard empli de haine.

Envy, qui achevait de reprendre une apparence normale, le regarda avec le dégoût qu'il adressait généralement aux humains.

-La Pierre philosophale a d'immenses pouvoirs, expliqua-t-il. Tu crois qu'une sale bestiole quelconque peut la contrôler ? Tu crois qu'elle peut lui survivre ? J'ai demandé à Edward d'amplifier son pouvoir grâce à mon cœur pour chasser ce...truc. Et, désolé pour toi, mais il n'a pas résisté.

Shinichi et Misao se tordirent sur le marbre en les agonissant d'injures, mais plus personne ne leur prêta attention.

Edward alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Lin et d'Envy.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen de rentrer chez nous, annonça-t-il.

-Vraiment ? Fit Lin en retrouvant le sourire.

-Oui. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une théorie, mais bon, normalement, ça va marcher. Mais j'aurai besoin de l'aide d'Envy.

L'homonculus hésita un instant, puis...

-Je suis désolé, mais je crois que...je vais rester ici, à Mystic Falls.

_Quelle solution trouvera Ed pour rentrer à la maison ?_

_Envy changera-t-il d'avis ?_

_Restera-t-il avec Kol ?_

_Qu'adviendra-t-il de Shinichi et Misao ?_

_Bel Rtl deviendra-t-elle un jour première radio mondiale pour les jeunes ?_

_Bon, pour la dernière question, rien n'est moins sûr, mais pour les autres ? _

_Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier alors profitez-en. _

_Essayez de trouver la fin et donnez-moi votre avis, il m'intéresse !_

_Le standart est ouvert, comme toujours ! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Bon, ben voilà, c'est la fin de cette fic... Mais dites-vous bien que chacune de mes histoires a une chance d'avoir une suite, un jour... Ne désespérez pas ! _

_À propos d'un commentaire que j'ai reçu, il est vrai que personne ne s'est étonné de la guérison instantanée d'Envy dans le chapitre précédent. C'est vrai que ça manque de crédibilité, mais je crois que Kol et Klaus ont fini par se rendre compte qu'Envy n'était pas tout à fait humain...Donc ils n'ont pas été aussi choqués que ça. Le commentaire était quand-même très sensé et témoigne d'une attention qui me fait très plaisir... Merci à vous tous qui avez suivi cette fic, je vous adore !_

Adieu

-Je crois que je vais rester ici, à Mystic Falls.

-Mais... La solution que j'ai trouvée ne marchera que si tu es là, Envy !

-Je suis désolé. Je ne retournerai pas à Amestris. Là-bas, nous serons de nouveau ennemis, au pire nous nous entretuerons... Je ne veux pas de ça, Edward. Je veux avoir une vie normale, sans complot, sans Jour Promis, sans alchimie. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que je suis mort. De toute façon, Père ne nous voit que comme des pions, même si j'ai essayé de croire le contraire pendant toute ma vie... je ne manquerai à personne, à Amestris.

-Mais... !

-C'est mon choix, Ed ! Même si c'est égoïste. J'étais ...heureux, je crois, qu'on soit alliés pendant deux jours, mais si on retourne là-bas, je devrais de nouveau te considérer comme mon ennemi. En plus, ici, j'ai des amis, des vrais. Ils étaient prêts à se sacrifier pour me sauver la vie. Et puis, je pourrais continuer à apprendre l'alchimie à Bonnie... me battre avec Damon... relooker les gens et faire la fête avec Caroline... protéger Elena et cette ville. Je pourrais même devenir une fille pour rester avec Kol, même si je ne suis pas trop sûr de ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre... Et il faudra qu'il s'habitue à mon immortalité et à ma vraie nature...

Edward baissa les yeux.

-D'accord. Tu as le droit de vouloir rester, après tout. Il faudra que je trouve une autre solution...

-Ce dont tu as besoin, c'est de ma Pierre comme source d'énergie ?

-J'ai besoin d'un droit de passage pour traverser la Porte de la Vérité, la vraie, cette fois. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon deuxième bras.

-Je crois avoir une idée, annonça Damon qui avait entendu une partie de la conversation en ramenant Elena de la cave où elle était enfermée.

-Dis toujours ?

-Les Kitsune conservent une partie de leurs pouvoirs dans ce qu'on appelle des _Hoshi no Tama. _Des sphères d'étoiles. Avec les _Hoshi no Tama_ de ces deux-là, tu pourrais traverser ta Porte, là... Non ?

-Heu...je crois que ça pourrait le faire...

Damon jeta devant lui un sac rempli de boules de verre lumineuses.

-Y'a qu'à se servir !

Misao gronda et Shinichi fronça les sourcils, ses yeux dorés lançant des éclairs.

-Et eux, qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire ? demanda Envy en les montrant du doigt.

-Je refuse de tuer qui que ce soit, objecta Edward.

-Je connais un endroit où on peut les enfermer sans qu'ils aient de chance de s'enfuir, commenta Stefan avec un air de sadique qui le faisait ressembler à son frère.

-Je crois savoir de quoi tu parles, sourit ce dernier.

-Le Royaume des Ombres, c'est tout ce qu'ils méritent.

-NON ! s'écria Misao, les yeux exorbités. Plutôt mourir que d'être enfermée là-bas !

-Ben, on n'a surtout pas envie de te rendre ce service, ma petite renarde, ricana Damon.

C'est ainsi qu'il partit en voiture avec son frère et les deux renards pour le Royaume des Ombres.

Edward traça le lendemain matin le cercle de transmutation humaine dans le jardin de la pension et plaça les sphères d'étoiles au centre. Puis il se tourna vers ses amis et les prit tous dans ses bras pour dire au revoir.

Kol se tenait aux côtés d'Envy, travesti en Evangeline. Ils semblaient avoir trouvé un arrangement et essayaient d'oublier qu'Envy était au fond un garçon. Ils happèrent tous les deux le blondinet dans une étreinte de sumo avant de le relâcher.

-Ed, dit Envy, évite de tuer mes frères, s'il te plait.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, promit Edward.

Bonnie lui confia alors un charme protecteur et l'embrassa sur le front. Caroline l'enlaça étroitement et l'embrassa sur les deux joues en pleurant.

-Au revoir, souffla-t-elle.

-Merci pour tout, répondit-il. Tu sais que tu ressembles à mon amie d'enfance ?

-Elle doit être canon, alors.

Puis vint Elena.

-Grâce à vous trois, je suis en vie, dit-elle.

-Je suis content d'avoir pu t'aider. Et puis, c'est grâce à toi si on a pu tous vous rencontrer... Damon nous aurait foutus à la porte.

-Même pas vrai ! ronchonna Damon.

-En plus, elle m'a donné un bracelet magique, renchérit Envy.

Le blondinet sourit et garda la jolie brune dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers les frères Salvatore.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que des vampires pouvaient être aussi sympas.

-C'est que tu ne nous connaissais pas avant, blagua Damon.

-Merci de m'avoir empêché de faire une grosse connerie, dit Stefan.

-Je t'en prie. Vous allez me manquer, vous tous...

-Tu nous manqueras aussi, assura Bonnie.

-En attendant, essaie de grandir un peu, ajouta Damon.

-JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !

-Mais oui, mais oui.

Lin fit aussi ses adieux de façon un peu moins dégoulinante de tristesse (surtout avec Caroline), et les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le cercle de transmutation. Arrivé au centre, Ed se tourna vers Envy.

-Envy, si j'apprends que tu fais le bordel de ce côté, je reviens et je te renvoie à Amestris, t'as compris ?

-T'inquiète, on le surveillera, fit Damon avec un sourire sardonique.

-Bon, ben, j'ai plus qu'à me tenir à carreau, c'est ça ? grimaça Envy.

-Tout à fait, rit Kol. À ce propos, mon frère était tellement hargneux qu'il n'est pas venu. J'espère que cela ne vous blesse pas...

-C'est bon, toute façon, on n'est jamais entendus avec Klaus, répondit Lin.

-Lin, tu massacres encore la grammaire, dit Edward en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Désolé.

-Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de partir, Alphonse doit être mort d'inquiétude... Au revoir tout le monde !

Et il claqua dans les mains, faisant surgir des éclairs bleus.

Un œil gris et gigantesque s'ouvrit sous lui, arrachant des cris de surprise à l'assistance.

-Si on m'avait dit qu'on se reverrait un jour, murmura l'alchimiste. Lin ! Saute maintenant !

Le Xinois s'exécuta et regarda ses pieds partir en poussière, comme lorsqu'il était arrivé ici.

Et ils disparurent tous les deux sous les yeux ébahis des Américains.

-Tu crois qu'ils ont réussi ? demanda Damon à Envy.

-Ave les sphères, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème...

Mais il n'avait pas l'air rassuré.

La fumée les empêchait de voir le cercle, puis Caroline s'écria :

-Regardez ! Sur le sol !

Stefan entra prudemment dans le cercle et saisit un morceau de papier qui se trouvait là.

_Nous sommes rentrés._

Ils avaient réussi.

Quelques mois plus tard, Edward Elric, aidé de ses amis, remporta une victoire écrasante contre le Père des homonculus. Il épargna la vie de Pride, le frère d'Envy qu'il avait vaillamment combattu, et le remit à sa mère dès la fin des combats. Le Colonel Mustang ne découvrit jamais l'identité de l'assassin de Maes Hugues, ce qui lui évita de sombrer dans les flammes de la vengeance.

À Mystic Falls, la bataille contre Klaus continuait, sauf qu'à présent, une mystérieuse et indestructible jeune fille nommée Evangeline, Envy pour les intimes, protégeait Elena et ses amis tout en sortant avec un certain Kol Mikaelson, qui portait constamment un air d'amoureux transi sur le visage...

Tout allait bien, et ce, dans les deux mondes.

FIN

_Voilà voilà... C'est fini. _

_Je crois que je n'ai jamais fait intervenir autant de personnages en une fois !_

_Mais c'était intéressant d'écrire cette fic et je me suis bien amusée, pas vous ?_

_Cette fin convient-elle à celle que vous aviez imaginée ?_

_Reviews ?_

_À la prochaine ! _

_Oh ! Et je vous adore les gars !_


End file.
